Conquest
by Lady Tsuru27
Summary: Giovanni's heir has returned, and now Gold has only one chance to stay out of the executioner's clutches... YAOI  m/m  and lemon! Huntershipping  Silver x Gold  slightly AU, oneshot


**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, I would be a multimillionaire and would be too busy vacationing in Aspen to write fanfics. As it is, I don't own it, and will make no vacationing money off of this fic.**

**Warnings: First and foremost, this is YAOI, which means male x male sexual or romantic relationships. Don't like? Don't look! Aside from that, this fic depicts strong sexual content, as well as bondage and mention of slavery. I guess you could count that as a lemon. There's also some cursing in there, and it's AU. In short, don't read this if you can't handle slightly less-than-explicit sex.**

**Pairings: Silver x Gold**

**Summary: Gold thought he'd had a chance, but he had been sadly mistaken. Team Rocket has been reestablished and Giovanni's heir has returned to claim his father's throne. Silver finds a way to keep Gold from the executioner's clutches, but what does this entail for Gold?**

**Notes: Yeah, I know I said that I'd never write smut like this… But honestly, I can't help myself! There's such a lack of Silver x Gold yaoi out there! And I DO mean Silver x Gold, not the other way around. Silver's just too bossy to let a wimp like Gold top him. Ahem… Anyway, this can be found in its entirety on . I edited out the details here to stay in keeping with the rules on this site. I appreciate reviews immensely, especially constructive criticism! Also, this story happens during the game, but the kids are in their late teens like they are in the manga. Well, that's enough of my stalling. Enjoy! ^_^**

XXXXX

It was over. After fighting so hard, and after winning each battle one by one, it was all over with just one move. Gold didn't know what had happened. Exbo had been doing just fine. The faithful typhlosion had absolutely demolished the Rocket grunt's team, and was about to do the same to the pathetic Golbat. Something had gone wrong, though.

"You cheated!" Gold shouted as his beloved pokemon were taken from his prone form. He now remembered someone hitting him on the head. It had happened so quickly, but that must have been it. His poor typhlosion had already been overpowered by a whole team of koffing. The five other Rocket grunts that now held him down must have come up silently.

These Rocket grunts were getting even more under-handed in their techniques. Gold struggled as much as he could, but another blow to the head stilled him. It just wasn't fair… This was not how pokemon battles were supposed to be fought, and this was not how victory was supposed to be won. Winning… Had he won? He couldn't really remember, come to think about it. What was he so upset for? Where were his pokemon?

He hadn't even registered the needle as it had found its mark in his neck. Gold's eyes dimmed, and his surroundings began to swirl. Where was he? Who were these people in black uniforms? He was floating… Was he under water?

And that was Gold's last thought before unconsciousness took him.

XXXXX

"Boss, Sir, we subdued him!" the voice of the nameless grunt snapped Silver out of his thoughts. With a scowl, he turned from the monitors and glared at his minion.

"I know that, you moron!" the red-head snapped, "I just saw it on the monitors!"

"Uh… Y- Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!"

"I told you to bring him here once you'd gotten him down. Why haven't you done it yet?"

The grunt hurriedly left the room with a muttered "Sorry, sir!", leaving Silver to watch as the five grunts on the monitor waited for their comrade to return. His eyes narrowing, Silver stepped closer to the screen and took a good look at Gold's face. It wasn't entirely unpleasant to see him again, though he had to admit the circumstances were less than desirable for the other boy. Much had happened since their last meeting. Silver smirked as he tallied up their accomplishments. Gold had managed to make it all the way here, to Mahogany Town, and even infiltrate their hideout. Impressive, but Silver now felt that his own deeds outdid his rival's.

While Gold had been wandering around in the wilderness, Silver had been planning his return. Team Rocket, weak as they were, had sent out a message across the radio channels. They were pleading for the return of their former leader, Giovanni. Silver's smirk widened as he remembered his anger at the message. His first instinct had been to come and destroy them… However, once he thought about it, he began to wonder why he couldn't answer their call. He was, after all, Giovanni's only child.

Few of the Rockets had disbelieved him. Those who had opposed his rule had been swiftly taken care of, which only increased his influence over the spineless cowards. He may have only been 16, but he was fearsome to those who observed his merciless wrath on any who would stand against him. He knew—and his minions believed whole-heartedly—that his leadership would shape Team Rocket into more than just a band of pokemon thieves. They would become rulers of the underworld, true masters of crime, and filthy rich to boot. Nobody would stand in their way.

Nobody, that is, except one young boy with too much ambition and not enough cautiousness. Silver watched as his minions started for the warp panel, two of them dragging Gold by each arm. A few minutes later, they entered his office.

"Set him there," Silver instructed, pointing to a black leather chair against the opposite wall. The two Rockets practically threw the boy onto the armchair, and began to go about securing him to it with the metal cuffs on the arms. However, Silver raised his hand and motioned for them to stop. "No," he said firmly, "I want him tied with rope. You should find some in his backpack."

The grunts nodded, and fished an escape rope out of the unconscious boy's backpack. As another grunt set the six poke balls on Silver's desk, Silver walked over and began to tie Gold's hands himself. Though they were surprised, the two grunts backed off, sharing identical looks of glee at the way their boss handled the situation. Even the great Giovanni hadn't taken this much care in punishing meddlers.

Once Gold's wrists were tied together and bound to a coat hook near the chair, Silver motioned for the grunts to leave. They did so with disappointed looks. They wanted to see what the boss had in store for the hapless intruder. The sadistic smirk on Silver's face told them that whatever it was, the captive's punishment would be entertaining to watch.

XXXXX

When Gold finally came to, he groaned and struggled to open his eyes. The soreness in his head and arms confused him; what had happened? Gradually, he began to remember where he was—or rather, where he should be. He remembered battling Team Rocket in their hideout, but after that things became rather fuzzy. Had he been beaten? The throbbing pain in his head, now beginning to worsen, told him that he had indeed been beaten at least literally, if not figuratively.  
Somehow, he got the feeling that he had been angry. Why? Ah, yes… His brow furrowed as he remembered the brutal trap. Those cheating bastards…

"Are you finally awake?" a smooth voice came from somewhere, and Gold managed to crack an eye open. A flash of red and black loomed above him… Then he opened his eyes fully.

"Sil- Silver?" Gold's voice was soft and raspy; he felt as if his tongue weren't working correctly.

"Yeah, it's me," Silver placed one knee on the chair and knelt closer to Gold, resting his hands on either side of the chair. Gold realized that his own arms were tied above his head, and that his legs were tied to the chair.

"Silver… What are you… Wh- where are we?" Gold tried to force the words out coherently, but they were still slurred slightly.

"In my office," Silver's trademark smirk was firmly in place; it appeared as if he were going into full gloating mode, "I didn't want to send you to the basement… yet…"

"Basement?" Gold frowned, still struggling with the idea of being in Silver's office. Since when did Silver have an office? And since when did he wear such fancy suits? His usual black and red coat was replaced with a full black suit. The collar shirt beneath the coat was as red as Silver's hair, which was neatly slicked back but still long.

"I didn't want to send you to your death without giving you a chance to live," Silver brought a hand up to caress Gold's cheek. The gesture was gentle, almost loving… but the tone of voice was chilling. Gold felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"I- What? Send me to my death?" Gold swallowed the lump in his throat, hoping that 'death' in this case somehow meant something other than what it usually meant.

"Yeah, those caught infiltrating Team Rocket headquarters are to be executed and disposed of. Orders of the new boss…" There was something in the way Silver stated the last part that turned Gold's stomach.

"And the new boss… That would be…"

"Me," Silver almost whispered, and Gold realized that the other boy had leaned quite close to him. "So I give you this choice," Silver continued, reaching up to stroke Gold's cheek again, "Do you want to pay the price for your meddling? Or will you stay alive and serve me?"

"S- serve you?"

"Serve me," Silver confirmed softly, finally leaning in to brush his lips against Gold's ear. The bound boy shuddered, gasping as hot breath ghosted against his ear and neck. "It'd be a shame to kill you, but I couldn't just let you go. See, my minions would sort of find that weak. I can't be weak, can I, Gold?"

"Uhh… S… Silver…"

"If I let you live—and it's entirely up to you—then it'd be under one condition. You would have to stay with me, at all times, and do exactly what I want you to do. I would own you, understand?" Gold nearly cried out in alarm when Silver bit down on the delicate shell of his ear, "What's your choice? Do you want mercy, or should I just give you to the executioner? I'm sure she would have fun with you."

Gold bit his lip when Silver leaned back and looked him in the eyes. There was a predatory look in the red orbs that unsettled Gold greatly. Still, he didn't fancy the thought of dying, especially so soon. Even if he were a captive, there was still a chance that he could do something to fight back. As long as he was alive, hope was not lost. "I- I…" he stuttered, biting his lower lip again when Silver smirked. The bastard probably knew the answer before it was even said. "I want… I want to… live…"

XXXXX

Never had Gold regretted something more than he did now. He regretted ever coming to the Rockets' hideout… He regretted even wanting to fight them. He even regretted choosing life over death, though he forced himself not to think about that. That just sounded morbid.

More than anything, he regretted not asking what would be required of him in his new role as slave to the boy who was now locking the door with several dead-bolts. Not ten minutes after making the deal with Silver, Gold had found himself warped to another room—apparently Silver's bedroom, judging by the red and black color scheme. He now stood near the bed, glaring at Silver with as much fury as he could muster. The taller boy merely crossed his arms and looked his prey up and down before saying, "Strip."

"What?" Gold couldn't believe what he had heard. What did 'strip' mean?

"Take your clothes off," Silver's tone discouraged argument, to say the least.

"Why? I- I'm not gonna do that!" Gold took a step back before realizing that he was getting closer to the bed.

"You will if you want to survive," Silver took a few steps forward, pushing Gold back again. The boy's wrists were still bound, and he lost his balance. Before he knew it, he was lying on the red bedspread and staring up at Silver. "You have to learn one thing; you do what I say!" anger flared in Silver's eyes for a moment, and then he pulled a knife out of his pocket. Gold made an alarmed little noise and tried to scoot away, but Silver grabbed his leg and held him down. "I'll let you off easy this once," the knife came to rest at Gold's throat, "But next time, you'd better obey!" With a flick of his wrist, Silver brought the knife down to slice the front of Gold's shirt open.

All that the bound teen could do was close his eyes and try to ignore the other boy, who began undressing himself. He only took off the coat and tie, though, and left the pants and shirt on. Gold wasn't so lucky as to keep his own clothes on. Silver practically tore Gold's flood pants and boxers off, and then pushed back the fabric of the ripped shirt.

Once he was finished with that task, Silver climbed into bed with his captive and reached up to tie the end of the rope to the iron headboard. Then he lowered himself and kissed Gold fully on the mouth. Gold had no way to protest. Silver's tongue was silencing him, thrusting into his mouth and overcoming his curses with its wicked dance. As Gold continued to squirm and kick, he was suddenly reprimanded with a sharp tug on his hair. The glint in Silver's eyes dared the prone boy to try to protest. Defeated, Gold allowed his legs to rest on the mattress and his eyes to close. There was no turning back now. No matter how much he disliked it, he had made this deal.

As soon as Gold stopped struggling, Silver eased up a bit on his prying. His tongue swirled gently in Gold's mouth, invading but not forcefully so. Gold opened his mouth wider, a slight moan escaping his throat. Silver withdrew his tongue and smirked.

"Good little pet," he said, reaching down to caress Gold's belly.

"I- I'm not your… pet…" Gold panted out, though his voice lacked the defiant tone that he wanted to take.

"Yeah, you are," Silver almost grinned, "How does it feel, Gold? To know that you're basically powerless? Your pokemon can't save you; your friendship with them won't help at all! You're weak, and you know it!"

Gold turned his head and looked away. It was true. His pokemon, still in their poke balls, had been put away in a desk drawer on the other side of the room. Even if he could free them, there was no guarantee that they could make it out of the base alive.

"I'm strong," Silver's voice was barely a whisper; he seemed to be almost talking to himself as he stared down at Gold. "I always told you I was. And now look at you. You can't hide behind your pathetic pokemon any more…" A sudden pinch on a very sensitive part of his chest made Gold yelp. Silver massaged the now swollen nub, drawing a moan from Gold. "Just look at you now," he said as Gold writhed beneath his touch, "You're begging for it! You actually want this to happen!"

"N- nnooo!" Gold's voice was almost a whine. He found it hard to speak with Silver massaging his chest like that.

"Yeah, right!" Silver grinned slightly and reached down to grab hold of Gold in a place that caused the other boy to yelp again. "Look at how much you're enjoying this! Well, I am, too…" Gold halfway opened one eye to look down as Silver unzipped his pants. He had a moment to register the other boy's rather large manhood before his head fell back again and he let out another moan as Silver squeezed him firmly.

Gold's mind seemed to fog over when Silver began to prepare him. He was determined not to enjoy it, even though Silver was making him feel things that he had never felt before. The initial pain of Silver entering him caused Gold to nearly cry in agony. However, Silver seemed determined to force him to enjoy it. Gold hated to admit, but he actually began to writhe in ecstasy after a little while. Silver was certainly enjoying himself. Release came for them both soon, though Silver managed to hold on until Gold's climax came first.

Silver pulled out of his captive and rolled onto his side. Gold lay motionless, though he was panting as well. His eyes were dazed and unfocused, and Silver felt a swell of pride that he had finally outdone his rival. His message had been received and processed. His mood much lifted in the afterglow, Silver felt that he could forgive himself for losing control—just this once, at least.

As Gold drifted off to sleep, Silver reached over and stroked his hair. Smoothing the black locks, he smiled and closed his own eyes. Things were certainly going very well. He was on top of the crime world, and now he had his very own slave—his former rival, no less! With this triumph, Silver felt like he could do anything. He felt elated. Now that he had so much power, there was no way that he could ever be outdone by Gold again.

He would never lose him again, either.

End

**Well? How was it? I appreciate reviews, you know! Especially helpful criticism. I'm always looking to get better. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
